


Learning the Material

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-19
Updated: 2007-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/"><b>hd100</b></a>'s challenge: Confusion, and for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/"></a><b>dracoharry100</b>'s prompt #38: Book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning the Material

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings.

**Title:** Learning the Material  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's challenge: Confusion, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's prompt #38: Book.  
 **Author's Notes:** No warnings.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Learning the Material

~

“This is confusing,” Harry sighed, setting down the book.

Draco looked up. “If you’d just exert yourself, study harder, this Auror stuff would be a breeze...”

Harry, distracted by the glint of Draco’s hair as he moved his head emphatically, smiled. Draco was enthusiastic about Auror training, and his energy was infectious. And arousing.

Focussing on Draco’s lips as they moved, Harry finally succumbed to temptation, and, leaning forward, captured Draco’s mouth in a stirring kiss.

Minutes later, after pulling apart, Draco murmured, “You still have to learn the material, Harry.”

Harry smiled. “You’re the only material I’m interested in.”

~


End file.
